Toxik
by lylio1
Summary: j'ai trop ecouté britney spears ...


Note : contemplez le résultat d'avoir écouter Britney Spears  et son « toxik » 

Beta's note : Voili une nouvelle catégorie de note inaugurer sur les fic de ma LyLio par moi !!! Problème je sais absolument pas ce que je dois écrire dedans pour l'instant… Bon je corrige et je reviens ici ^^ !! Voili j'ai fini !! Bah j'aime bien cette fic, elle est étrange :P 

**Toxik******

On est prêt à tout pour tenir face à la guerre.

Tenir face à l'horreur des combats.

Même au pire, même à faire des conneries. 

Comme se droguer…

Je sais ce que vous allez dire « bla bla bla !!! Ce n'est pas bien », « tu vas devenir dépendant » et autres foutaises du même style. 

Mais on est prêt à TOUT pour supporter les meurtres

Pire, après cela devient une sorte de mécanique quasi habituelle, même en mission.

Ces missions de longue durée sans manger, vous croyez que l'on fait comment ? C'est très simple pourtant, juste un peu de cocaïne, et la faim qui vous broyait l'estomac, vous empêchait d'être opérationnel disparaît. Pareil lorsque au bout du rouleau, on doit encore avoir suffisamment de vivacité pour effectuer un dernier tir ou courir si vite pour s'en sortir vivant. Là c'est plus d'amphét' dont on a besoin en vérit

Vous vous demandez sans doute comment on peut en venir à pareils extrêmes ?

Élémentaire, vous réalisez que vous êtes meilleur avec ces différentes pilules et drogues et vous faites alors votre choix.

Etre  opérationnel, drogué et en plus pouvoir vous payer le luxe d'oublier et de planer pendant un moment

Ou bien, vivre avec le remords, le poids des morts et du sang sur vos mains et ainsi ne pas être à deux cents pour cent pour la cause que vous défendez. 

Mais il y a un problème aujourd'hui. Le seul problème c'est que maintenant IL sait… Ce petit rat des rues puantes. 

Et aucun doute qu'il n'a pas apprécié vu de la façon dont il s'est rué dans la chambre que nous partageons, à la recherche de mon stock. Il ne l'a pas trouvé, je l'ai trop bien caché… un sourire victorieux se glisse sur mon visage alors qu'il revient en sueur de notre chambre sans mon précieux magot, alors Shinigami, Game over ? 

On perd face au soldat drogué parfait ? C'est bête la vie hein !! Mais on peut pas gagner à tous les coups…

_Donne m'en… souffle-t'il. 

_Non. Mon ton abrupt ne le surprend pas. Il connaissait ma réponse.

_Il m'en faut…

_Fait comme moi procure-t-en, dis-je en sortant une de mes précieuses feuille de coca avant de consciencieusement la mâcher sous son nez. 

La feuille libère son goût et ses substances qui en plus grandes quantités me font planer ou éviter de me faire repérer… La satisfaction intérieure, que j'ai à le voir comme ça en mon pouvoir, est tellement enivrante. Il a envie de cette feuille dans ma bouche, peut-être même de tout mon stock… 

__Tu crois que je te laisserais y toucher ?  _Là, tu ne va que trop comprendre que l'espoir fait vivre…

Mais l'espoir ne fait pas vivre… l'espoir c'est dangereux… ça vous oblige d'une certaine manière à croire et à faire confiance. Et en temps de guerre, la confiance peut vous tuer. On est jamais trahi que par les siens…

Le petit Shinigami est de sortie on dirait. Il me renverse et m'embrasse sur la table. Allons petit Shinigami… Crois-tu que je vais partager… l'espoir et les rêves font vivre…

L'enflure… il me pince pour que j'ouvre la bouche ou plutôt me saigne puisqu'en permanence il porte sur lui une minuscule dague. 

__Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais te laisser accéder au calme  même pendant une minute ? Tu es Shinigami et tu veux avoir un soupçon de paradis dans ton enfer quotidien ? Rien… rien… Tu n'auras jamais rien de moi alors laisse tomber… Laisse moi tomber…_

Ce rat n'a pas l'air d'accord puisqu'il se sert d'appui sur ma blessure pour continuer. Je lâche enfin prise… après avoir avalé la précieuse feuille. 

__Qui t'a dit qu'on gagnait à chaque fois Shinigami ?_

Mais cela ne l'empêche pas, au contraire, il fouille ma bouche de sa langue jusqu' à que je le morde, assez violemment je dois avouer… sans importance… 

Nous sommes tellement pareils lui et moi. Deux machines de guerre, seulement lui est une version évoluée, il simule les émotions… 

Je goutte son sang dans ma bouche, un goût métallique… si agréable… Ce serait pareil si j'embrassais un robot, j'en suis sûr. Il se redresse assis sur mon ventre… dommage… mais sa langue doit lui faire assez mal en fait.

_Salopard… crache-t-il en prenant une goutte de son sang au bout de son doigt pour l'admirer.

_Je croyais que Shinigami adorait le goût du sang pour l'avoir si souvent versé… Mon ton ironique lui déplait. Serais-je masochiste ? 

_Ta gueule 

_Ou alors ? Fit je légèrement amusé.

_Je te crève, assène-t-il en  m'adressant un regard dur.

_Duo, tu réussirais là où le dieu de la mort lui-même me refuse dans ses rangs ?

_Oublies-tu mon Hee-chan que je suis le dieu de la mort !!  Si tu ne me sers plus je te tue. Il susurre ça avec un sourire malsain. Il est sûr de lui le con.

_Essaie pour voir.  

Il tente de m'étrangler mais je le frappe sous la gorge et il lâche prise. Je me lève et il fait de même. 

Quatre et Wufei pensent que nous sommes fait pour nous aimer et même nos mentors le pensent mais il ne peut pas y avoir d'amour ici. Dans cette vie, sur ce champ de bataille. Nos deux vies ne sont pas faites pour ça. Comme je l'ai entendu, la vie est belle, belle et violente et ça Duo l'a compris. Il l'applique si bien lui-même sur le terrain… une mort aussi belle que violente.

On se jauge du regard. Lequel a l'envie de vaincre la plus forte ? Qui sera celui qui perdra son envie, lui laissant alors commettre des erreurs. Je le connais les règles et Duo aussi. Nous sommes tous les deux si calme lui souriant, moi avec mon visage relativement neutre. 

Il a du sang sur le visage. J'ai envie de le lécher. Goûter cette saveur métallique. Il a compris puisqu'il récupère son sang et s'en délecte. Il passe sa langue dessus… 

__Espèce de sale rat !! Tu veux me faire réagir…  et tu y arrives !! Mais personne  ne gagnera de nous deux je te le garantis. Je ne me permettrais pas de perdre… Tu me connais un minimum pas vrai ?_

Et là, je choisis la voie royale, je lui tourne le dos et quitte la pièce. Je sais qu'il n'attaquera pas il croira à un quelconque piège et n'osera pas attaquer… 

__Vilain rat tu ne sait toujours pas que qui ose gagne ? Tu es répugnant même pas digne que je te considère comme mon coéquipier… petit rat…_

_Donne m'en…

_Etrange, tu dis être le dieu de la mort pas celui du rêve, dis-je le dos tourné.

_Le rêve et l'espoir me sont étrangers. l'ignorais-tu Heero ? Sur la première porte de ma maison il est écrit « vous qui arrivez ici perdez tout espoir… »

_Alors  pourquoi m'en demander ?

_Simple, j'ai envie d'un peu de ton stock et toi tu as très envie de moi… C'est un échange de bons procédés.

_Sale petit rat… qu'est ce qui peut te faire croire que je te désire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ?

Là, cette enflure me prend de vitesse et me plaque contre le mur. Il a avancé un de ces doigts couverts de sang, de son sang, qui peut résister à pareille invite ? Ce liquide chaud et doux qui se répand et souille les corps alors même qu'ils expirent une dernière fois. Même le meilleur des soldats ne peut y résister et puis, de savoir que ce sang appartient à un être qui est à ma hauteur en matière de capacité de tuer…  m'excite d'autant plus. Je sombre, je tombe dans son filet, car ma langue s'entortille autour de son doigt pour récupérer le plus de ce précieux liquide.

_Tu disais ? Connard.

_Va te faire…

Et consciemment je me retourne. Violemment, je l'embrasse. Rien de doux ou d'agréable, non, tout n'est que lutte dans cette vie ardente, violente et gracieuse… et surtout perdue d'avance… Enfin, nous mourrons tous. Tôt ou tard, c'est la seule différence… 

Rat d'égout a l'air d'apprécier le baiser. Il s'accroche à moi, ses mains autour de mon cou et ses jambes cernant ma taille.

__Que crois-tu rat ? Que je pourrais t'aimer ? Estime-toi déjà heureux que j'aime ton sang !! Mais crois-moi je vais te le faire comprendre qu'il n'y aura jamais d'amour entre nous… Entre deux machines il n'y aura rien. Viens mon rat, je vais te noyer… Toi, membre important de l'équipe, mais celui qui a découvert mon unique faiblesse.  Dommage pour toi…_ _Je vais tuer un dieu aujourd'hui._

Continuant ce baiser, trop violent, vu que ni lui ni moi, ne voulons laisser la danse à l'autre, je le dirige vers la salle de bains. J'ouvre avec difficulté la porte, l'assoit sur le rebord de la baignoire, fait couler de l'eau. Chaude ou froide quelle différence ? 

Ce n'est pas comme s'il ressentait quelque chose le  little Shinigami… Encore moins à mon égard.  

Je lâche un instant ces lèvres si divinement ensanglantées et je le déshabille lentement et je dois le reconnaître avec une certaine dextérité, il a la peau douce, chaude, fine… Agréable au toucher en somme. Par endroit, des cicatrices zèbrent son épiderme. Sont-elles encore douloureuses ? Je passe mon doigt dessus, il ne frisonne même pas. Nous ne sommes pas si différents… il est aussi insensible que moi à la douleur… La question est jusqu'à quel point ? 

__Petit rat, il est temps de passer certains tests…_

Je reprends sa bouche au goût sucré et métallique, noue mes bras autour de sa taille. Docile, mon petit rat attache ses jambes comme la dernière fois autour de ma taille… Et là, je renverse notre position contre le sol glacé de la salle de bains. Je mets mes mains sur ses joues comme pour intensifier le baiser puis brusquement je saisis sa jolie tête châtaigne qui dit bonjour trop violemment aux carreaux bleus du sol. Il stoppe le baiser, Dommage. Et tente de m'étrangler. 

__Pauvre rat, tu crois pouvoir me tenir tête ? Un second coup et le pauvre sombre dans l'inconscience… les rats… c'est plus ce que c'était…_

Le voyant étendu, inconscient, blessé, attaché dans l'eau légèrement teintée de son sang, j'ai comme une sorte de frissons, comme un doute, vais-je le tuer ? Le laisser vivre malgré ce qu'il sait ? Vais le laisser malgré qu'il connaisse… ma faiblesse.  Vais-je supporter de vivre en sachant qu'il peut à tout moment utiliser cette faiblesse contre moi... Pourtant, je ne sais pas quoi faire... Odin m'a dit avant de mourir de suivre mes émotions, pourtant elles n'ont fait que m'induire en erreur. 

Il faut que je me calme je sors de la salle de bain en prenant soin de bloquer la porte, vais chercher dans mon stock de quoi me calmer : mescaline, morphine, cocaïne, opium, LSD, autres drogues de synthèse, héroïne, et enfin ce que je cherche… barbituriques… cela me calmera puis allez un peu de mescaline, ça ne me fera pas plus de mal de toute façon. Comme l'a dit si bien dit Trowa je suis déjà mort, alors un peu plus  ou un peu moins quelle différence ? 

Puis suivent les mirages qu'offre le mélange à mes yeux. Je me précipite vers la salle de bain où il est ligoté dans l'eau jusqu'au torse alors qu'il reste encore à moitié habillé… Je le vois qui commence à se réveiller et je partage son bain, mon comprimé et un baiser. Un baiser si fort… si gracieux… si vif  que j'essaie de le dégager des liens pour que lui aussi en profite mais pourquoi m'empêche t-il de le libérer en bougeant autant ? 

On dirait que son corps est plus lourd malgré l'eau, plus rapide aussi, pourtant l'eau devrait le ralentir, mais tant pis je penserais à ça plus tard quand  je serais à bout de souffle après ce baiser. 

Cela arrive bien trop vite à mon goût et je lâche ses lèvres pour reprendre un semblant de souffle régulier, appuyé contre le mur qui jouxte la baignoire. Je le regarde lui aussi reprendre son souffle et je sens une caresse sur mon front, douce et légère.

Pourtant il est attaché, non ?

Que ce passe t-il ? Je tente de me relever quand j'entends sa voix, la voix de Duo alors qu'il est là devant moi à reprendre son souffle !!

_Heero ? Hee-chan réponds-moi 

_Hn ?

Qu'est ce que c'était ?  Je ne comprends plus rien… je suis dans un lit, avec Duo ? Ce n'est pas normal.

_Hee-chan ?? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ? dit-il en se redressant l'air inquiet.

_Je crois oui…

_Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

_Y'a pas grand-chose à retenir de ce rêve… juste que malgré que tous mes reves soient tordus et étranges il y a une seule chose qui ne change pas , une seule constante… 

_Laquelle ?

_Je suis accro

_Accro ? 

_A tes lèvres…

_Alors viens prendre ta dose, souffla-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

Fin… 

Rassurez-vous si vous avez lu jusqu'ici je demande rien, même pas une micro review. 

Hat'chan : Mais moi j'en demande à sa place !!! DES REVIEWS !! C'est mieux que n'importe quelle drogue pour le moral !!

Duo : j'attends des explications LyLio…

LyLio : heu … comment dire on montrait jamais Heero comme quelqu'un d'instable et de dangereux.

Duo : et pourquoi c'est moi qui m'en prends plein la tête 

LyLio : c'est de ta faute tu serais pas autant aimé du reste du fandom je m'en prendrais pas à toi 

Duo : mais… mais… mais Injustice !!!

LyLio : Non ça c'est Wufei chéri, va faire dodo avec ton laptop man au lieu de dire des bêtises

Hat'chan : Finit de jouer les deux zozos !! Tata Hati a fini de corriger et elle va prendre une ou deux aspirines.

Duo : Aaaaaaaah !! Elle se drogue !!

Hat'chan : Comment créer de la paranoïa chez un bisho -_-°


End file.
